


Peter Parker has a Bad Time on Patrol

by tyruslookbacks



Series: Hydra! Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War happened but they became friends in the end, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyruslookbacks/pseuds/tyruslookbacks
Summary: When Peter Parker gets captured on patrol his found family has to race against the clock to rescue him before it's too late."He suddenly heard boots next to him and had taken to long to react before he felt a needle being plunged into his neck. Within a few seconds his vision was swimming and he was swaying on his legs, his eyes started to droop only seeing a few flashes of people in dark outfits and a van with a weird octopus logo. His last thought before he lost consciousness was, well this isn’t good. "
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Hydra! Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743199
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	1. It all started with a bad patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fair amount of russain in this. I apologize for any inconsistencies, I had to use google translate.

Queens, New York

It was a warm March night and a regular patrol for Peter, until it wasn't. He heard an older lady getting robbed in a back alley from where he was watching on top of a random apartment building, somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why she was out here this late. He quickly swung over and kicked the robber in the head knocking him unconscious, when he went to grab the ladies bag his spidey sense altered him to stand-up. He suddenly heard boots next to him and had taken to long to react before he felt a needle being plunged into his neck. Within a few seconds his vision was swimming and he was swaying on his legs, his eyes started to droop only seeing a few flashes of people in dark outfits and a van with a weird octopus logo. His last thought before he lost consciousness was,  _ well this isn’t good. _

Using all his strength, Peter opened his eyes as the van came to a stop. His vision was still blurry but he was able to make out a plane and men with large guns and kevlar outfits.  _ Mr.Stark is going to kill him. _ One of the people in the van seemed to notice that Peter was awake and hit him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious again. Peter’s inanimate body was then bound and moved to a cage that was put in the cargo space on a plane.

Siberia, Russia

In a room behind three layers of concrete bricks, pain was all Peter felt as he slowly gained consciousness, his head was pounding  _ from the drugs _ his brain helpfully supplied. He took in his surroundings, noting that his hands and legs were tied up and that he was suspended in a dark room with a metal door.  _ Okay this is really bad, I need to find a way out of here so I can get back before May starts to get worried. _ He slowly moved to test his restraints, seeing that he could very easily snap them. Now to wait for someone to open the door so he can get out. 

After waiting for what seemed like days Peter heard the sound of multiple people walking towards his cell, he slowly maneuvered his hands to break the chains. The door was clanking as the agents unlocked it, as light poured into the small room Peter winced at the change before snapping his chains and launching his body at the four agents, knocking over two as the others started yelling in  _ I think that was Russian, damn I should have paid more attention to whenever Natasha and Bucky spoke Russian together.  _ He began fighting the agents that were trying to pin back his limbs, soon he picked up another person walking towards them “Uh uh uh… This will not do.” A smaller man in a black lab coat spoke in a heavy Russian accent, he reached into his pocket grabbing a small device and pressing a button, Peters body started to seize as electricity coursed through his body. The other agents moved to stand next to the man, making him seem even smaller compared to the large muscles on the other men. “I do wish you’d behave Peter.” the smaller man spoke as one would to a child before pressing the button again, Peter sighed as the shocks stopped. His words made Peter freeze though, he reached up to his face to feel that his mask was gone while letting out a curse. “What do you want from me.” Peter spoke through gritted teeth, the small man let out a laugh “Only one thing Spider. My soldier back. Задержите его и отведите в испытательную комнату. (Detain him and move him to the test room.)” he said the last part to the men next to him. They all moved to grab Peter’s arms and legs, Peter was stunned into confusion as the men grabbed his arms and legs, he tried to pull away but they were too strong and he was too weak from hunger. They threw him into a chair that locked around his wrists and ankles. He was in a room that looked like a doctoral suit with machinery along the walls, a chill was sent down his spine knowing that nothing good was going to come from this. The smaller man from earlier and a slightly larger man that had scars around his throat walked into the room. “Let me introduce myself, I am Джонатан (Jonathan). I am here to help you improve.” the man, now Jonathan said. He moved to grab a rolling tray of medical instruments while the man with the scars pushed his chair so he was laying down. Peters spidey sense was going crazy the longer he was here, he moved to say something back but decided against it closing his mouth. “Don't feel like talking паук? Our research says you are usually very chatty, I’m disappointed. I would have loved to hear you beg.” Jonathan said with a sinister smile, Peter’s eyes widened as his breath stuttered, panic finally setting in. The other man was now holding up a needle and looking to Jonathan, with a nod he stuck the needle in Peter’s arm making him flinch. “Let’s see how well you do with this.” A deeply accented voice spoke before he let out a scream feeling a knife digging into his right shoulder. He soon passed out from pain and from the drugs flowing through his bloodstream.

He awoke a while later and whimpered at the feeling of a knife being dragged across his arm. He looked down and let out a broken gasp, there was now metal plating in place of where his right arm should be, the silver plated metal surrounded his shoulder. There were gashes all across his left arm that seemed to be more doctoral incisions some plastic tubing was helping his blood drain into vials. The smell of blood and metal hit his nose and he passed out again. Jonathan who was watching from the viewing room just smiled and spoke “Реализуй его с проектом Штрукер. (Implement him with Project Strucker)” into the speaker, watching as the doctor grabbed a red vial and poured it into the Spiders cuts. The red solution was now mixing with his blood and seeping into his DNA. After they got some more blood they sewed up the larger cuts and attached a metal arm with plating down the sides that shifted as he moved, the hydra logo was emblazoned on the wide part of the shoulder. Jonathan called in the other agents and had them toss him into one of the winter soldier containment cells. One of them stayed back, stripped the young man and put him into a hydra jumpsuit and kicked him in the stomach before leaving the room. 

_ Oh god my entire body is throbbing.  _ Peter opened his eyes cautiously, when he didn’t see anyone he looked around his new “room” only seeing a table and a cot that had a burlap blanket on it. He used his arm to push himself up from the floor, wincing immediately at the pain in both arms.  _ Oh yeah I lost an arm and got dissected.  _ He raised his right arm, and almost screamed when he saw the metal arm that looked almost exactly like Bucky's old one from hydra. He stared at his hand as he moves his hand into a fist watching the way the plates moved. Suddenly everything clicked together, he looked to the outside of his shoulder hoping their wasn’t a star there. Tears filled his eyes as he finally recognized the hydra logo on his new arm. He checked over his body noting the headache, the gashes that were healing slower than usual and the pain in his chest,  _ probably a broken rib. God I need to get out of here.  _ His body protested as he dragged himself onto the cot and curled up in a ball, finally letting the tears fall and lull him to sleep. 

Less than five hours later Peter was woken up by an electric shock starting at his right arm and spreading through his veins. His door was thrown open and his pliant body was pushed into the center of a large room with metal bars over the small window in the corner, it was the only thing letting him know it was daytime. He looked around to see that the walls were covered in what looked like torture devices. “Hello паук. Shall we get started with today’s schedule.” Jonathan said stepping out from the shadows. “Fuck you!” Peter choked out. “Oh you’re feisty today. Don’t worry about that. You’ll be compliant in no time.” Jonathan spoke with a smile. Peter could only blink in shock before he was picked up and plunged into ice cold water till’ he couldn't breath, only to be brought up long enough to gulp for air before going back under. This was continued for an hour or two till Peter had tears running down his face and his lungs were begging for death. He was thrown onto the floor and stripped of his shirt, “I do hope you are learning паук. Unfortunately for you there’s still a whole lot left for us to do.” Jonathan spoke while grabbing a whip off the wall. Peters eyes widened and he started to shake his head no “Please stop!” he begged. “Oh it’s too late for that паук .” the other man said as he raised his arm to start whipping Peters back making him cry out as he felt blood start dripping down his spine. Peters body gave out three hours into the whipping. Jonathan called for the other men to put him in the chair to start wiping his memories and being the trigger process. Peter woke up screaming as his back wounds hit something hard. He was sitting in a chair that had a weirdly shaped head gear on it. Peter just sat there with a blank look in his eye. It’d been at least three days since he got kidnapped, but all Peter could remember at this point is pain. Shouldn’t he be planning an escape.  _ I’ll start working on that tonight,  _ Peter said to himself. “Alright паук. We’re almost done for the day all you need to do is sit back and put this in your mouth.” Jonathan said handing him a mouth guard. Peter just nodded knowing fighting would only make it worse. He leaned back and saw the metal contraption fit around his head and restraints fit around his arms and legs. He sees Jonathan smile then all he knows is mind melting, searing white hot pain. He can’t remember what his name is or where he was born, all he knows is that he has been screaming so long his voice is raw. What feels like days later the machine stops and he hears Jonathan speak in Russian “Королева (Queen), Железо (Iron), Смерть (Death), Паром (Ferry), возвращение домой (Homecoming), солдат (Soldier). You must comply паук.” He doesn’t know why but those words are confusing him but he can’t think about it for long before he’s back to knowing nothing but pain. 

It’s five hours before they drag Peter to his cell and dump his body on the floor and set his belongings on the table (his ripped up suit and his watch). Peter just lays there numb until he can bring himself to move.  _ What was i going to do earlier? How long has it been since I've eaten? How long have I been here?  _ He asked into the darkness. He tries to answer the questions while laying on the rock hard cot and curing into the burlap blanket trying to find comfort. Eventually he gives up and falls asleep, dreaming of a place filled with the scent of motor oil, a man with long hair and stone eyes, a stealthy woman with hair like fire and a young lady whose eyes shine like rubies. 

  
This routine continues for a week along with meetings with a woman who is teaching him different languages and shocks him if he speaks in anything other than Russian or German. After two weeks two of their best agents being to train Peter, now паук or зимний паук (winter spider). It’s all the same until he overhears his handler say “Он готов к уму стереть и запустить систему. (He is ready for the mind wipe and trigger system.)” He knows what’s about to happen, he also knows that he’s too weak to fight them off. Due to poor health and not eating hardly anything for almost two weeks most of his powers have stopped working except the ones he got from whatever they did to him his first day here. Pete just stands up straight, staring ahead waiting for direction. Jonathan walks in “Паук, пришло время закончить ваши улучшения.(Spider it's time to finish your improvements)” Peter just nods, knowing better not to speak. One of the agents grunts to follow them so he walked behind them till they came to a room with a star on it. There’s a similar chair to the one in the main room but there’s also a man tied up with a bag over his head in the corner and a book with a black star on it. Peter is handed his mouth guard and goes to sit in the chair, as the machine is turned on though he can tell something is different. This one makes him feel like the inside of his mind is on fire and lava is running through his body, as he’s yelling in pain he hears those words that are screamed at him twice a week “Королева (Queen), Железо (Iron), Смерть (Death), Паром (Ferry), возвращение домой (Homecoming), солдат (Soldier)”. The longer Jonathan goes on the less control Peter has on his actions and his training is taking place. By the time the machine is turned off Peter is breathing heavily with a blank look in his eyes, Jonathan closed the book grabs a pistol and stands in front of Паук. “зимний паук?(winter spider)” He asks a gravelly voice replies “готов соблюдать.” Jonathan smiles at his marvelous work, “Убей этого человека.(Kill that man.)” he said pointing to the man bound in the corner. The winter spider stands up grabs the pistol and hesitates slightly asking himself  _ why am I doing this? _ before shaking it off and firing the gun into the back of the man's head. Jonathan frowns slightly noticing the hesitation, guess he’ll just have to punish him. He ordered the spider to follow him into the main room and over to a wall, he tells him to take off his shirt only basking in all of the scars for a minute before grabbing a metal rod from a compartment, branding Peters back with the logo of hydra so everyone will know who he belongs to forever. Peter was then put into a cryogenic chamber to wait until he’s needed.


	2. What happened in New York

A month ago in New York

12:26- May Parker was pacing around her cozy apartment in Queens, it's been two hours since Peter’s curfew and he still wasn’t home.  _ Maybe he’s just late _ , she thought to herself. She looked at her watch, sighing she got off the couch and went to check peter's room once more. He still wasn’t there. She walked back to her room with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

The next morning she started getting ready for a 12 hour shift at the hospital, after she put her scrubs in she made her way to Peter’s room. The room filled gadgets and papers everywhere was still empty, May hastily ran to her phone to call Ned. During the call she asked if he had heard from Peter, anxiety seeping into her tone. Ned apologized and told her he hadn't heard from him since school on Friday. Letting out a curse she hung up and called Tony, “Tony have you seen or heard from Peter in the last 48 hours? He didn’t come home from patrol Friday night!”. 

A few city blocks away Tony Stark was sitting in his lab working on a new suit upgrade when FRIDAY alerted him to an incoming call from May Parker. He sat his tools down answering the call, he couldn’t so much as say hello before her panicked voice rang through the lab. His breathing picked up when May said Peter didn’t come home from patrol, “Let me check his suit.” “FRIDAY Connect to KAREN and view the suits recent activity.” He called out to his AI. A hologram popped up with the recording of Peter swinging through the streets talking to his AI about school, until he moved to stop a mugging. Tony felt pride stir in his chest as he watched Peter kick the mugger unconscious, but as he went to grab the purse back the footage stopped. “FRIDAY what happened to the rest of the footage?” He said feeling anxiety stir, “It seems that both the tracker and recording were knocked out. They have not been turned on since.” The lightly accented voice spoke. Tony returned to the call with May, “During a mugging both his camera and tracker were knocked out.” he took a few deep breaths to fortify himself. “What! Does that mean you don’t know where he is?” May said, panic evident in her voice. “No, but I’m going to do everything I can to figure out what happened and find him.” He replied with determination. She then told him she had to get to work and they said their goodbyes. Tony immediately went to work to figure out what happened after the camera was cut.

Two weeks later Tony was in his car sitting outside May and Peter’s apartment in Queens. He had been dodging her calls for a week because he hasn't been able to make a lot of headway looking for Peter, within the first week he was able to learn that the street and business cameras were knocked out at the same time as the suits. With a deep sigh he got out of his car, and started making his way into the brick apartment building. After a short elevator ride he was stood outside their apartment, he ran his hand through his greasy hair. Tony has barely slept more than 10 hours since May’s call. With a deep breath he knocked on the door, within a few moments a very tired and depressed looking May opened the door. “What do you want Stark.” she said making her way to the couch to pick up the family photo album. Tony shouldn’t have been shocked at her reaction to him being there after dodging her calls about her missing nephew. “I’m sorry about ignoring you May, the truth is I haven't been able to find out much. All of the cameras in the surrounding area were knocked out at the same time as Peters.” he said sounding tired and frustrated, “I know you’ve been doing everything you can to figure out where he is.” she said with a sad smile. “Did you know the first time you and Peter met you saved his life?” Tony must’ve looked confused because May let out a small laugh and continued talking “Back when Peter was 8, Ben and I saved up all of our extra change and cash to get tickets to the Stark Expo.” Tony’s face lost all its color remembering the Hammer Drone attack, “We had given him an Iron Man mask a few years prior, he decided to wear it to the shows. When the drones attacked Ben and I got separated from him when we ran away. Peter told me a few years later that one of the drones landed in front of him and being the stupid, brave kid he was he raised his hand to ‘shoot’ it and before the drone could attack him you swooped down and saved him before praising him and flying away.” May finished with a smile but when she looked at Tony he had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. The longer Tony heard the story the more shitty he felt,  _ Of course Peter was the little kid trying to be Iron Man! _

He felt tears gather and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop them from falling. He jumped as a fair hand placed itself on his shoulder, he looked up at May with red rimmed eyes. “Tony we’re gonna get him back.” she said softly, he nodded trying to collect himself. After looking through a few photo albums Tony left and made his way home.

As he walked back into his penthouse he saw Pepper sitting on the couch reading over some papers, he sighed and went to sit next to her. He leaned his head on the back of the couch, feeling the exhaustion set in. “How was May’s?” Pepper said moving to run her fingers through her husbands hair, “It was okay I updated her on everything. I miss him so much Pep, It’s almost been a month.”he said his voice breaking at the end. Pepper moved his head to under her chin so she could wrap her arms around him. “You’ll get him eventually hon.” “But what if someone kidnapped him, Pep what if- what if he’s gone.” Tony said before breaking down crying,  _ this is all my fault.  _ Eventually the two went to their bedroom where Tony laid awake trying to think of ways to find Peter. 

On June 2nd in a bedroom near midtown Peters best friend Ned was sitting at a small desk working on chemistry homework when his watch started buzzing. Ned jumped slightly at the interruption but quickly plugged his watch into his laptop, After Homecoming Ned and Peter made matching watches with an undetectable communication system. Ned quickly found a pattern in the messages, he started translating them from morse code. T-H-I-S I-S P-E-T-E-R I N-E-E-D H-E-L-P, Ned could almost cry from relief knowing that Peter was at least alive. He contemplated telling May or Tony but decided against it because until he got a location there was nothing they could do, he looked up the morse conversion chart and began typing back I-M H-E-R-E M-A-N I-N T-H-E C-H-A-I-R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you're enjoying it!


	3. The Winter Spider Remembers

The first thing he recognizes is the bone aching chill and a sharp pain in the back of his head. Peter slowly looks at the smoke billowing out near his feet and his handler with two other agents staring at him through the glass. As the door is opened the two agents grab his arms, dragging him to stand in front of Jonathan “зимний паук?(Winter Spider?)” he says, “Готовы соблюдать.(Ready to comply.)” Peter replies automatically. “Какова ваша миссия здесь? (What is your mission here?)” his handler asks, “Чтобы заманить Мстителей здесь и убить их. (To lure the Avengers here and kill them.)” Peter says, he takes a moment to wonder why he was he being lured the Avengers here when he has yet to meet them. His handler nods his approval and sends the spider back into training, as Peter is walking he sees a flash of a large group of people scattered around a large screen with smiles on their faces. This makes the spider frown he has no memory of those people, but before he can think anymore about that a fist is connecting with his temple.

After fighting with the agents for a few hours they sent him back to his cell, he sat on his cot and stared at the wall. As his eyes closed the picture from earlier was back, A small man in a red and blue costume was sitting on a sofa, to his right a man he recognized as Iron Man or Tony Stark was next to him. On his left a larger more muscular man with long hair and a metal arm was stretched out, his feet on the table in the middle of the room. The Spider froze as the larger man turned around to look at him, as the two made eye contact starburst memories of days laughing at jokes and images of the two spending time together flooded his mind. Bucky. Peter’s eyes shot open as he stood up and backed into a corner. His hands made their way to his hair, grabbing at it trying to make all the new information stop, it was all too much. His chest was heaving as Peter started remembering everything that happened, the kidnapping, the endless hours of torture, the mind melting words, the-  _ oh god I murdered someone, I shot a man in the head. Holy shit, I’m a monster. I have to get out of here. _ He looked around his room, remembering seeing his watch on the table. He ran over grabbing it and immediately using the hidden communicator to message Ned, hoping he knew morse code. 

He started to cry in relief when he got the message back but somewhere he heard Jonathan's voice yell at him “Оружие не плачет, кусок дерьма! (Weapons don’t cry you piece of shit!)” he winced and stopped the tears from falling. Peter puts the watch and his suit behind a loose brick in hopes that they don’t take them back. He goes to lay on his back in the cot, he lets all the memories of family and friends wash over him until he falls asleep. 

_ {Peter is standing in front of a broken penthouse window staring a Tony on the couch} “Peter you don’t have to do this!” Tony begs as Peter aims a gun to his chest, Peter only scoffs before shooting him in the chest.{the scene shifts to Peter holding his uncles body, blood pooling under his hands} “You could have stopped him Peter, this is all your fault.” Ben said before going limp {the scene shifts again and Peter is on his bed laughing at something Bucky said} Peter looks over to Bucky gray eyes are sparkling with laughter and he has a blush on his cheeks, suddenly Peter launches himself at Bucky wrapping his hand around his throat. “Peter what are you doing” he chokes out clawing at the iron grip crushing his throat, “Вы предатель своего дома. За это ты умрешь. (You are a traitor to your home. For that you shall die.)” Peter says in a deep voice smiling as Bucky’s hands go soft falling to his sides. _

Peter sits up so quickly his vision swims, his heart was thrashing in his ribcage. He looks around the familiar concrete walls and sighed knowing it was only a nightmare and that it wasn’t over. Everytime he closes his eyes he sees Bucky’s lifeless body so he resigns himself to sitting on his cot planning how he was going to escape.

The door opened hours later, Peter did his best schooling his expression and fixing his posture hoping the agents wouldn’t notice he got his memories back.The agents order him to go wait next to Jonathan's room, so he does. While waiting there Peter reminded himself to see if he could find any clues to figure out where he is. A few moments later Jonathan opened the door, Peter’s new hyper observant skills noted the map of Russia with multiple pins in it and a lot of papers on a table by the wall. “Давай, паук, у нас много дел сегодня. (Come Spider, we have much to do today)” Jonathan said with a devilish smile.

Peter followed him into the room that was going to give him nightmares for decades to come, today there was the usual bucket of water and a new set of square objects on the corner. “Сегодня паук мы проверим ваши новые способности. (Today Spider we will test your new abilities.)” the other man said. Peter could only nod knowing that if he failed he’d be tortured. He took a fortifying breath before sitting in front of the blocks, he focused all his energy on raising them. He raised his flesh hand to see red energy surrounding his fingers as he gestured to move the objects in the air. After an hour a loud banging noise was heard outside the room making Peter loose focus, sending the block to the ground with a clatter. Jonathan let out a curse before grabbing Peter by the collar, dragging him to water and pushing his head underwater until he felt like he was suffocating. When he brought him up Jonathan started yelling about how weapons don’t lose focus or fail. He then shoved his head back under water and continued the cycle for five hours till Peter’s body gave up. Jonathan threw his limp body on the floor and went to get some agents to throw him back in his cell. 

The sound of his door closing woke him up, he raised his upper body off the ground and started coughing up large amounts of water. He used the rest of his energy to grab his watch to send a message, hoping Ned could get it. N-E-D U T-H-E-R-E. There was an answer within the hour, W-H-A-T H-A-P-P-E-N-E-D. Peter paused knowing he should keep the gory details to himself, K-I-D-N-A-P-P-E-D. W-H-E-R-E A-R-E Y-O-U Ned replied, he sighed rubbing his hands in frustration wishing his enhanced senses still worked. N-O-T S-U-R-E I-M W-R-K-I-N-G O-N T-H-A-T he said. After two hours there was no answer so Peter put the watch back and let his body give into the exhaustion. 

He wakes up to a group of agents sitting him down in the chair and pointing guns at him. 

Peter only has a moment to take in his surroundings before the mouth guard is being thrust into his mouth and someone turns on the machine. Within moments Peter is screaming and the guards are laughing at him. Peter tries to hold onto the memory of family movie night as the pain is threatening to wash his consciousness. It doesn’t work, within a few moments he’s back to knowing nothing but suffering. Peter dissociates halfway into the session, he loses track of how long he’s in the chair until Jonathan walked in, turned the machine off and yells at the agents for keeping him there all day as Peter’s body continues to seize from the aftershocks. He just stares into space until Jonathan slaps him “Мне нужно, чтобы ты избавился от кого-то для меня (I need you to dispose of someone for me.)” he nods as the other man pulls out the red book, “Королева (Queen), Железо (Iron), Смерть (Death), Паром (Ferry), возвращение домой (Homecoming), солдат (Soldier)” Peter protests knowing what was about to happen, when he reaches Паром (Ferry) Peter stops audibly protesting and tries to shake his head no before he’s gone again. 

“Следуйте за мной в комнату для допросов. (Follow me into the interrogation room.)’ Jonathan orders, the winter spider nodded. In the room there was an older lady handcuffed to a table, shaking in fear. “Она продала конфиденциальную информацию правительству Лондона. (She sold confidential information to the London government.) Она отказывается признать это. Сделай ее. (She refuses to admit it. Make her.)” One of the agents told the spider. The spider nodded before grabbing the knife tucked into his waistband. “Теперь, почему бы вам не сказать этим людям то, что они хотят услышать, прежде чем мне придется усложнить (Now why don't you tell these men what they want to hear before I have to make things difficult.)” He said inching his knife closer to her throat as he spoke. The lady was letting out whimpers as the knife began to rest heavily on her jugular, “I don't know of what they’re speaking about.” she said with a heavy Russian accent. The spider waited till Jonathan nodded to press his blade into her neck “Не заставляй меня спрашивать снова. (Don’t make me ask again)” he said menacingly. She yelped slightly “I swear you have the wrong person.” Jonathan spoke up “ Убей ее (Kill her)” Spider drug the knife across her throat as she yelled out. His handler then released him to his room. As the spider sat down on his cot he got this overwhelming feeling of guilt, he looked down at the blood on his hands and shook his head slightly. The feeling increased twelve fold as he laid on his back staring at the same dirty concrete ceiling, starburst memories flashed through his mind as he remembered himself. Peter shuddered as the memories of the woman's screams of innocence and pain filled his ears. Shaking his head he moved to his side and tried to figure out how he was going to get into Jonathan’s room. After a while he got it, tonight he would sneak out of his room and try to break in while everyone was still asleep.

Peter pressed his ear to the door trying to listen for any movement, cursing again for the lack of enhanced sense. He waited till he heard no more heavy boots walking the halls to pick the lock on his door. With a final click it opened, Peter pushed open the door and crept his way to Jonathan's room. If his senses still worked they would have alerted him to three armed agents walking down the corridor. Peter started picking the lock and letting out a breath when the door opened, he walked as quickly as possible to the map taking in all of the information. He was in eastern Siberia by the waters edge, being held in the Human Experimentation and Training facility. Peter spun around quickly to hear the click of a gun loading, Jonathan was aiming a gun at his legs with a frown “Кажется, будто наш паук пытается покинуть гнездо. (It seems as if our spider is trying to leave the nest.)” Peter moved to jump out of the way but Jonathan shoot anyway, the bullet ripping through the flesh of his thigh. Peter hissed in pain, grabbing a paper with their coordinates on it and running out of the room. He looked behind him as he heard the sound of boots coming after him. He fell to his knees as another bullet grazed his bicep, he went to rip his sleeve off to tie it around the wound. As Peter got up to continue running he saw a pair of doors that had windows in them. He ran to the doors, pushing them open with all his strength only to see a snowy and icy landscape. He turned at the sound of the agents getting close and said fuck it and ran through the doors. When he got two steps out the door Peter felt electricity pulsing through his body forcing him to the ground. “О паук, ты действительно думал, что сможешь сбежать? (Oh spider, did you really think you’d be able to escape.)” Jonathan said standing in the doorway with a smile, he motioned for the guards to bring him to the room with the star door. Peter could only struggle in their grips before he was strapped down to the chair. He began begging them not to erase his mind again, the men in the room just laugh. As the machine turns on Peter screams as his trigger words are melting into his brain. When Peter’s voice goes silent the machine is turned off and he’s put into cryo again.

October 11th, The Winter Spider has been in cryo for four months after his attempted escape. Jonathan walks over to the glass tube and stares at the frozen body with disdain, hes spent that last few months figuring out how to make his next few weeks miserable before they send him out for his first mission. He presses the button to unfreeze the spider and steps back. Peter feels the frigid air on his skin as he blinks his eyes open to see the yellow glass of the cryogenic chamber, his limbs feel stiff and sore. He looks to the bullet wounds on his leg and arm seeing that they have healed and scarred over. He steps out of the tube on wobbly legs, Jonathan is smiling at him, _ well this can’t be good.  _

Peter is walked to the torture room, his handler ordered him to sit on his knees and take his shirt off. Jonathan grabs a whip with barbs on it, “Увидеть паука, которого вы решили попробовать и уйти, поэтому я напомню вам, кому вы принадлежите (See Spider you decided to try and leave so I'm going to remind you who you belong to.)”, he began whipping Peter’s back. Peter could only sit there as blood was dripping down his back, making a puddle on the stained floor. He had closed his eyes to try and search his broken memories for the coordinates of the building. He almost smiled as he was able to remember them, soon that relief was gone as Jonathan ordered the surrounding guards to put him in the electric chair again. He clenched his teeth as he held onto the memory, the machine was turned on but he was still able to see the numbers in his head. 

After a few hours in the chair Peter was beaten into submission with a broken cheekbone and a split lip. Hours later he was released back to his room, weak and bleeding he laid back and let a few tears slip down his swollen and bruised cheeks. After letting his wounds heal Peter got up to grab his watch, finally able to let Ned know where he was. I H-A-V-E A L-O-C-A-T-I-O-N, he waited a while to get a response back, C-O-O-R-D-S. Peter had to take a minute to make sure he remembered everything correctly before sending off his location E S-I-B-E-R-I-A. He put his watch away and smiled for the first time in six months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some heavy angst next chapter


	4. Peter Parker is dead

On July 23rd, Tony Stark did something he never thought he’d do, he gave up. Tony has been searching for Peter for three months and has only been able to find signs that there was a fight where Peter was last seen. A few weeks ago Bruce walked into the lab to see Tony asleep at his computer at six p.m., concerned for his friend he woke Tony up and asked what was going on. Tony’s eyes filled with sorrow as he told Bruce everything, how Peter didn’t come home, how all of the camera’s were shut off, how he tracked the signal of the change and found nothing, how he thought of Peter as a son and how he blamed himself, how he didn’t know if he was alive. Bruce being the only other avenger who knew Peter felt his heart break for everyone involved. He immediately started helping Tony in his search for the young hero. 

But it has been so long without any leads, Tony was starting to lose any hope of finding him. Everytime May calls him and he has to tell her he still hasn't found anything another piece of him dies.

What’s worse is the other avengers are getting suspicious of his attitude and lack of focus. A few days ago Natasha walked into his lab to question him, “What’s going on Tony? You’ve been distracted more than usual in meetings and you’re showing signs of depression.” Tony jumped and turned off the screen showing the last of Peters footage “Jesus Christ, stop sneaking up on people. I just have an idea for a new invention that I’m excited about.” he said lying through his teeth. Nat only narrowed her eyes before heading towards the door, she paused before adding, “If you hear from Spider-man, let me, Bucky or Wanda know please.” and walked out the door. Tony will deny that he had a panic attack after she left. 

So here Tony was sitting in his window seat staring at the city below holding a picture of Peter to his chest with silent tears streaming down his face. He was about to ask FRIDAY to call a meeting to tell them about Peter when someone requested access to the penthouse. He took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks on the back of his hand, letting his mask fall on easily “Who wants in FRI?” he asked. “Sergeant Barnes sir.” she replied, Tony tensed a little before allowing him in. They’ve gotten more comfortable around each other since Bucky got back from Wakanda but things still aren’t perfect. Tony gets up from the window and goes to greet the older man by the elevator. The doors open and Bucky’s eyes search the apartment till he sees Tony, “Hey, I’m sorry about coming up here but some of us are kinda worried.” his lightly accented voice said, Tony assumes that after only speaking russian for 70 years it’s hard to avoid an accent, “What about Elsa?” he says with a fake smile, Bucky just sighs at the nickname “What’s Spider-Man up to? He hasn’t been by the tower in a few months. I miss seeing him around the tower.” he says with a thin smile, he noticed Tony flinch when he said Spider-Man. “How would I know, he’s probably out living his life.” Tony said with a pinched voice hoping it didn’t come off as a lie, Bucky heard the lie. He made a noise of acknowledgment “Hm. Thanks anyway.” he started walking back to the elevator, watching Tony slouch and let out a breath from the corner of his eye. As he turned around to wait for the doors to close Tony was standing up straight and smiling. Bucky looked over all of Tony’s odder than usual behavior as he made his way back to his floor.

September 15th, Peter B. Parker has been announced dead after his disappearance back in March.

May, Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Ned are the only ones at the cemetery as an empty casket is lowered into the ground, his uncle in the plot next to him.

Ned stands a few steps back feeling the guilt laid heavy on his shoulders. He never got the chance to tell anyone that Peter had been kidnapped. 

Bruce was holding Pepper’s hand as they stood behind Tony for support. They both loved Peter’s endless energy and wide eye’d curiosity.

May was standing in between her husband’s and nephew’s headstone. Tears were slipping down her cheeks, she figured she’d be out by now but apparently not. She watches as the empty coffin reaches the bottom and the priest’s words start filtering back in. She set down a bouquet of roses on Ben’s grave and daises on Peters. A few more tears fall as she’s walking away, knowing if she doesn’t leave now she never will.

Ned’s phone goes off and he waves by to Tony’s group before walking to his parents' car.

Tony watches from the foot of the grave, he sees May sobbing in her car, he sees the priest give the final blessing on the headstone before walking away, he feels Pepper put her hand on his shoulder, he hears Bruce sniffling every few minutes. He can see all of this but none of it feels real. Nothing has since May told him the police were gonna announce him dead. It’s like he’s been going through life on auto-play, he eats when Pepper does, goes to the lab everyday but just stares at his computer background of Peter and him at coney island until Pepper comes and tells him dinner is ready. He doesn’t notice the concerned looks from everyone at Avengers meetings or FRIDAY telling him he hasn't slept in days. 

Tony sees the dirt start to pile up and sinks to his knees. “I’m so sorry I couldn't protect you son.” he says his voice thick with tears, all it takes for him to break down is Pepper saying it wasn't his fault. His body is shaking with chest rattling sobs. Pepper sits next to him crying for both of his boys, she rubbed small circles into Tony’s back, trying to comfort him as much as she could. 

Once Tony’s sobs turned into sniffles the three walked back to the car. FRIDAY auto drove them home as tony laid in the backseat trying to recover. The trio walks into building not noticing a certain redhead watching from the shadows. Natasha was sitting at a table with glasses on and a newspaper in hand, she had been shadowing Tony after talking to Bucky about their odd conversation. So when she saw Tony, Pepper and Bruce walk in dressed in all black with tear stains on their cheeks, she was surprised to say the least. 

The next day Natasha walked into Pepper’s office to ask about yesterday. “So Pepper, you know I’m not one for small talk so I’ll just get right to it. Whose funeral were you, Tony and Bruce at?” Pepper paled a little before composing herself “Tony’s personal intern died a few months ago. Bruce and I went because we were close to him, not as much as Tony but enough.” Natasha only tilted her head slightly, she had a hard time reading the other woman. “I’m sorry for asking. I wish all of you good healing.” she said sincerely, as she moved to leave Pepper spoke up, “Thank you, but do me a favor, don’t bring it up around Tony.” Nat nodded before walking out of her office to research the personal intern she never knew of.

A few weeks later Tony is in his lab trying to get back into his normal routine. His AI notified him of someone requesting access to the tower, he’s automatically suspicious and brings his wristwatch gauntlets, just in case. Tony heaves a sigh of relief seeing Ned wave at him through the door, he felt a twinge of pain knowing the last time they saw each other was Peter’s funeral. He opens the door with a smile “Hey there Ned, what can I do for ya.” Ned just smiles more “It’s… uh kinda private can we go somewhere else?” he asks looking at all of the people in the lobby, Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before agreeing and walking them over to the elevator. “So what does this have to do with?” Tony asked once the door to his penthouse closed, “I know where Peter is!” Ned almost yelled. The older man went to sit down, his mind was moving too fast for him to keep up,  _ Peter is alive? How did Ned figure out where he is? I can get my kid back? Peter is alive!  _ After taking a few deep breaths he started with the most important question, “Ned I need you to tell me, is Peter alive?” Ned nodded yes quickly, Tony felt that spark of hope in his chest grow. “How did you find him? I had one of the most powerful AI’s search for him and we got nothing.” he asked and watch as Ned shrunk a little, “Well uh back in June Peter contacted me. He told me he was kidnapped but didn’t know where he was.” the teen answered. “YOU KNEW PETER WAS ALIVE AND DIDN’T TELL ANYONE!” Tony screamed in frustration but took several deep breaths after seeing the teen wince “Ok. Tell me your side of the story immediately.” Ned began to explain that they made the watches themselves, and that they had an untraceable signal. While very annoyed and slightly impressed Tony apologized for yelling and told him while he understood his reasons he still should have told someone. “So Peter was kidnapped in March but wasn't able to figure where he was for six months. Did he tell you anything about who has him or what’s happening?” he asked, Ned shook his head “No. We were speaking in morse code so the messages were pretty simple.” Tony nodded “Alright. So what are the coordinates?” Ned handed him a sheet of paper before saying his ride was here, leaving Tony with all of this new information.  _ Ok, the fact that he’s been kidnapped for this long isn’t the best, hell I was in Afghanistan for less time. Definitely don’t have time to go there right now. At least he’s alive. May must be so happy, I should go over there.  _ Tony stopped in his lab to insert the coords and have FRI plan the next course of action before getting in his car to head to May’s with a bottle of champagne. 

Tony knocked on the door with a smile on his face, much to his surprise May still looked depressed. “Hey May, I brought some champagne to celebrate!” he said cheerily, she scoffed “What’s there to celebrate Stark?” Tony had the sudden realization that Ned hadn’t told May yet, he remembered his reaction and thought the kid was smart going to him first. “Alright I’m gonna need you to sit down.” May went to sit on the couch and Tony took the armchair, “Apparently Ned has been in contact with Peter since June. And those two crazy kids had a secret communication device built into a watch peter was wearing when he got kidnapped. The watch is untraceable so Ned waited till he got a location to tell someone. Peter was able to send his coordinates last night. We’re going to get your nephew back May.” May was gaping at Tony with tears streaming down her cheeks, “So- uh- is he-, He’s coming home?” she choked out, Tony nodded and May started crying in relief. Tony moved to go comfort her and she moved to cry into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two drank the champagne as Tony told her about how he’s going to get Peter as soon as possible, their chat was cut short as May had to get ready for her shift. The two said goodbye both feeling lighter than they have in months.

When Tony walked into his lab the first thing he did was pull up a map of where Peter was, to his confusion there was nothing on the map except a snowy landscape. He zoomed out and felt a chill go down his spine as he saw that Peter was in Siberia. Tony thinks about how well planned the kidnapping was with how to catch Peter, all the cameras being turned off simultaneously, the lack of evidence anywhere and finally him being in Siberia.  _ Shit! Shit! Fuck, out of anyone it had to be them!  _ Tony felt his breathing pick up but refused to pay attention to the panic running through his veins, “FRIDAY call an emergency team meeting!” he called out before going to the conference room.

He watched as everyone who was currently at the tower filter into the room, “What’s this about Tony, Fury hasn't said anything about a mission.” Steve said from the head of the table, everyone looked to Tony standing at the other end, “This isn’t a Shield operation Cap, Spiderman contacted me earlier saying his friend was kidnapped by Hydra but he can’t get to where he is.” Tony said, voice tight. Bucky, Natasha and Wanda shared a look, none have them have heard from the hero in months. “The kid’s name is Peter Parker, he’s 5’8’’ with curly brown hair.” Tony ignores the stares and explains the rest of the mission before telling everyone to be ready at dawn. Natasha immediately recognizes the name as Tony’s intern that died last month. Everyone murmurs in agreement before getting up to prep and get a good night’s sleep. As everyone is walking back to their floors Bucky, Nat and Wanda walk into a secluded hallway “Кто-нибудь из вас недавно слышал от Spidey? (Have either of you heard from Spidey recently?)” Natasha asked in russian in case anyone was listening, Wanda shook her head with a frown, “Я спросил Тони о нем месяц назад, я думаю, но он сказал, что они не общались.(I asked Tony about him a month ago I think but he said they weren’t in contact.) Я не слышал от него, хотя (I haven’t heard from him though.)” Bucky said easily slipping back into speaking Russian. They share a varying look of suspicion before returning to their floors.

The next morning Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Natasha, Tony and Bruce load into the quinjet setting off for Russia. About an hour into the flight, Tony sets the jet on autopilot to talk to Bruce, when Bruce gets up Bucky goes to talk to Tony “So where are we going Tin Can?” Tony laughs at the nickname before answering “Easter Siberia.” Bucky, Steve and Natasha all tensed but for different reasons. Bucky breathed slowly before asking where exactly, Tony told him the coordinates. Bucky’s immediately recognized it and his whole body went rigid and his face went pale, Steve noticed and went to check on his friend. “There’s a building in the area that specializes in human experimentation, I don't know if it’s still active but prepare yourselves anyway. Bucky says noticing the thinly veiled anger and fear on Tony’s face and begins to wonder who they’re really rescuing. The others just look horrified and ready to fight. Bucky goes over to Wanda “Ты будешь в порядке (Are you going to be okay?)” he knows this is a sensitive subject for her, she nods and steels herself. 

The jet lands two hours later, everyone steps out to search for the entrance. Bucky says over comms that he found the entrance but he can’t break through the lock, he nods politely to Tony as he flies over and melts the hinges off the door. Within minutes of walking into the compound an alarm sound flashing a red light through the halls, soon about 15 agent race through the hallways. Tony just laughs before knocking 5 of them out at once, Bucky and Steve go and fight the rest hand to hand, taking them down easily. When they finish they separate to search for the kid, Tony and Steve go off together while Bucky, Nat and Wanda stick together.

The two groups are knocking down every door they see only to find most of them empty. They run into each other in a large open room with multiple cryogenic chambers in it, they all have people in them except one. Tony starts getting a bad feeling in his stomach that this isn't going to be the reunion he’s expecting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! I cried while writing the funeral scene, but! It'll be better soon


	5. Reunions

Peter woke up to the sound of alarms going off, and a red flashing in his room. He walked to the door trying to listen for voices, all he heard was yelling and talks of the traitor and a man with an iron suit. Peter’s breath caught in his throat, _ did I finally die or is my family really here?  _ The people at Hydra speak of the traitor often, the original Winter Soldier. They talk of how he went against his home, how they hate him. Peter had to gnaw on the inside of his cheek and clench his fists to not snap their necks. 

Peter couldn't hear anyone coming towards him but he positioned himself to launch at anyone coming in the door. It was a few minutes before Peter heard the sound of doors being knocked down and heavy footsteps coming his way, he silently hoped it wasn't the agents coming to make him fight.

Back in the hallway the team has been checking every room until they stumble upon a hallway with metal doors and slots they assumes were for food. Natasha immediately noticed one at the far end that had a folder next to the door, a glance to Bucky let her know he saw it too. They started running towards that door with Wanda trailing behind. Bucky grabbed the folder from the door and began translating it for the group; “Winter Spider: program Strucker and Winter version 3. Powers: strength, healing, speed, reflexes, senses, telepathy, matter manipulation. Fully programmed.” The three friends share a look noting the similarities of the person in the file and someone else they knew. Bucky called the situation out to comms before trying to knock the door down. By the time the rest of the team gets there Bucky has almost got the door down. 

Peter can make out someone speaking outside of his door, then hear someone kicking at his door. He calculates approximately 45 seconds before the door breaks down, Peter count’s down to 10 and opens the door. The first thing he sees is the reflection of the lights on Bucky's arm, then he sees Wanda and Natasha. Peter could cry in relief that he was finally going to get out of here, he then remembers their histories with Hydra so before anyone can blink he uses his metal arm to grab onto their bodies, tossing them into his cell before kicking the others into another cell across the hall, feeling slightly guilty when the door closes. They are all staring at Peter with shock written on their face, before anyone can attack Peter speaks “Какого черта вы трое здесь делаете? Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это опасно? (What the hell are you three doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?)”. Natasha narrowed her eyes, not trusting some teenager who just locked them in his cell. Bucky just tilted his head confused at the boy who’s speaking to them like they know each other, Wanda is a mixture of both. Nat is the first to speak, “We’re here to rescue a Peter Parker. Are you him?” Peter just tilts his head with a small smile, further confusing everyone in the room. Bucky hears Tony ask what’s going on through the comms, the others must hear too because Natasha tell him to shut up. Peter watches his three friends before realizing Tony didn’t tell them he was Spider-Man. “Я удивлен, что ты не понял это раньше, Мама Паук.(I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner Mama Spider.)” Peter says with a smile, Natasha steps forward menacingly and whispers “ребенок паук?(Baby Spider?)”.. Peter however saw a figure rushing at him and flashed back to one of his training sessions when one of the guards attacked him before taking him away to go to the chair so he ducked under her arms and ran into a corner begging them not to take him again. They were staring, mouths open watching in horror as their friend back himself into a corner. Bucky couldn't help but sympathize knowing what was happening, he slowly walked over to Peter before letting out a gasp finally noticing the metal hand peeking out from the jumpsuit he was wearing. Bucky couldn’t see the rest of his arm but was praying to whatever god was out there that the metal stopped after his wrist. Wanda and nat looked to see what made him gasp and felt their hearts break a little. Bucky slowly reached for Peter’s metal hand with his, feeling him jump a little “We’re gonna get you out of here Peter.” Peter just tilted his head in confusion. “Peter, what's going on?” Wanda asked only receiving a blank stare in return. Nat felt anger rise in her stomach “Peter can you understand me?” she asked in english he just gave her a small smile. Bucky was trying to not leave and go kill every single person in the compound, so he let out a deep sigh before asking in russian “На каком языке ты говоришь?(What languages do you speak?)”Peter seemed to relax and sigh “Russian, and German.” Everyone nodded. The sound of a door being blown off made Peter jump before all hell broke loose.

Tony and Steve threw the door open and ran into the room. Tony almost cried when he saw Peter backed into a corner wearing a Hydra jumpsuit. Suddenly a cracking noise filled the room, then a voice came over the intercom. “Королева (Queen), Железо (Iron), Смерть (Death), Паром (Ferry), возвращение домой (Homecoming), солдат (Soldier)” Everyone watched with bated breath as Peter started whimpering “No, no no no. NO!” but the longer the voice spoke the more agitated he became until the voice stopped and Peter got up from the floor and stood up straight. Bucky knew what was happening and started moving people away from Peter knowing whatever happened next wasn't going to be good. Peter just stared straight in front of him. The voice on the intercom spoke up “Зимний паук(Winter Spider)” to which Peter spoke in a deep gravelly voice “Готовы соблюдать.(Ready to comply.)”, “Убей Мстителей, начни с предателя (Kill the Avengers, start with the traitor.)” the voice finished. Everyone shared a look of fear, Natasha looked at Bucky noticing that his eyes looked suspiciously wet. 

The Winter Spider launched himself at the traitor knocking him to the ground and wrapped his metal arm around his throat. Steve went to grab Peter off of Bucky but before he could touch him Peter used his flesh arm to grab a knife from somewhere in his body, and stab Steve’s thigh. Steve stumbled back grabbing his thigh, hissing at the pain. While Peter was distracted Bucky was able to maneuver his legs to kick him off, he sat up gasping for air. Peter moved to attack again but Natasha stepped in front of Bucky “Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это ребенок паук.(Please don’t make me do this baby spider.)”she said, desperation seeping in. The Spider stopped for a second, confusion painting his features before looking back to Natasha and fighting her hand to hand, she was able to throw a widow bit on Peter’s metal hand making it seize up and freeze. While he was distracted Wanda used her powers to knock Peter unconscious, making him fall to the floor with a thud. 

Tony watched Peter attack everyone with horror, he went to pick Peter up noting that he felt way too light. He sat him on the bed  _ if you can even call it that _ Tony thought. Natasha was over helping Steve and letting Bruce know they’ll need medical, Wanda was sitting by Peter’s feet watching over him with tears sliding down her cheeks. Finally he looked at Bucky, the man was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, Tony didn’t feel that far off. Minutes later Peter started stirring on the bed and everyone got back in defensive positions.

Peter opened his eyes, only to see his family in position to fight him.  _ Fuck that can’t be good. Does Steve have a knife in his leg?  _ He thought to himself. “Я скучал по всем вам так сильно. (I missed you all so much.)” Peter said with a smile. Everyone who spoke russian let out a breath and smiled back at him. Tony felt like his mind was on a slingshot, “Anyone care to explain why he’s speaking russian and why we’re still here.” Bucky looked at Tony with pained features, “He said he missed up.” Tony clapped his hand making Peter flinch at the sound, “How about we get you out of here bud.”. Peter just looked at him confused so he used his telepathy to talk to Wanda “Они знают, что я не говорю по-английски? (Do they know I don’t speak english?)” Wanda raised her hand to her mouth letting out a gasp, the others looked confused. “You can talk to me?” she said communicating with Peter, he nodded. Peter turned his head to the door “Нам нужно уйти сейчас! (We need to leave now!)” Bucky walked into the hallway and heard the echo of heavy footsteps coming their way. Natasha grabbed his file, Peter went to the wall and grabbed his suit and watch, everyone started running towards the hole Tony blew in the wall but as soon as Peter stepped out of the compound his arm started shocking him, making him fall to the ground in pain. He was able to grit out “Останови это! (Make it stop!)” Bucky let Nat and Wanda help Steve while he went to check on Peter, Tony noticed and followed suit. Bucky asked what was wrong, “I can’t leave. My arm shocked me every time I stepped foot outside the compound. I tried to take it off but couldn’t figure it out.” Bucky translated with a heavy sigh. Peter was able to crawl back in the building to make the pain stop, as soon as he was able to catch his breath the agents caught up to them. “Питер, давай мы должны идти.(Peter come on we need to go.)” Bucky said firmly, Peter nodded once. The three men ran to the quinjet, Peter sat on the floor clutching his right arm once the door closed. When they had stabilized in the air Tony walked over to Peter, “Can you take your shirt off so we can see about getting that arm off.” Peter stared confused until Wanda translated in his head. He froze thinking back to all the torture resulting in scars all over his torso and arm, everyone noticed his reaction. He cleared his throat “Я не выгляжу так же внизу. (I don’t look the same underneath.)” Bucky nodded his understanding “Как насчет только Брюса, Тони и я. (How about only Bruce, Tony and I look).” Peter nodded with a thankful smile. Bucky went to get Bruce who was finishing wrapping up Steve’s leg, before telling the others to look away. Peter slowly took off his shirt revealing the red angry scars all over his body and the metal arm grafted into his shoulder. Bruce immediately left grabbing Natasha's arm on the way to a private room. Peter just hung his head gritting out “Мы можем поговорить позже, просто черт возьми.(We can talk later just fucking get it off.)” Bucky translated and Tony began to look over where the arm connected to his chest and back, he quickly found the mechanisms and was able to pop it off. Peter collapsed face forward, his body exhausted. When he fell forward he unknowingly revealing the scars from all of the whippings and his brand at the base of his neck. Bucky immediately called for Steve, making everyone come over. Tony was clenching and unclenching his fists, anger threatening to shatter him, Wanda has tears building in her eyes. Natasha and Bruce were still trying to get the Hulk under control. Steve walked Bucky over to a corner to calm the man down, the others could hear that he was quietly crying. Peter flipped back over wondering why he felt people looking at him then remembering his back, he looked at the people around him who had tears in their eyes found himself saying “I'm sorry I couldn't stop them” in a heavy russian accent, flinching back expecting to be hit for speaking english, only for the hit to never come. Wanda and Tony looked as confused as Peter probably did. When Peter saw the two super soldiers in the corner guilt pooled in his stomach, “Что случилось, моя дорогая? (Bucky, what’s wrong my dear?)” Peter said sitting up, hiding his scars. Hearing the endearment forced a sob out of Bucky, he collected himself and went to sit next to Peter. “I have one too my star” Bucky spoke in a russian dialect he knew only the two of them would know. Hearing star in that dialect seemed to trigger something in Peter because he immediately went still and stared into space until everyone saw tears streaming down his cheeks. Wanda used her powers to see if she could figure out what was wrong with her little brother, she was brought into a memory of Peter being dragged into a room with a star on the door. Inside the room was the tools Hydra used to program people and the book with the trigger words in it, she left the memory as Peter started getting beaten. When her vision cleared everyone was looking at her and the red mist surrounding her hands knowing what she did. Tony was the first to ask what she saw as she opened her mouth Natasha walked into the room looking between Peters tears and Wanda's. Wanda reached her hand to her cheek not realizing she was crying, she began to explain what she saw but leaving out the gory details, everyone was horrified. She looked at the guilt on Bucky's face from realizing he must’ve triggered it when he said ‘my star’. Tony cautiously put his hand on Peter’s thigh, when he squeezed Peter turned to stare at him for a second before breaking down sobbing. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, giving the group a sad smile when he felt Peter’s flesh arm grab his shirt. Everyone except Natasha gave Peter some space. Tony was quietly humming into Peter's curls trying to soothe him. After awhile he felt Peter begin to relax and take even breaths, letting Tony know he had fallen asleep. 

Bruce came back a while later to sit with the team, glancing at Peter’s body curled up around Tony. Tony grabbed his tablet to send May a message letting her know they have Peter but it might be awhile before he’s home. After that he messages the team asking what the next move was. Bucky was the first to suggest to take him to Wakanda to get the trigger words and programming out of his head, the rest of the team agreed. Tony let FRIDAY know the change of course and off to Wakanda they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams and runs away*


	6. Time to Heal

After a seemingly never ending flight they made it to Wakanda. Tony had Steve call ahead to explain the situation. As the jet landed Peter woke up but kept his eyes closed on instinct, not knowing if it was safe. “Все нормально. Теперь ты в безопасности ребенок паук.(It’s okay. You’re safe now baby spider.)” Peter heard Natasha whisper in his ear, he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him “It’s creepy to watch someone sleep” he said with a confused smile making everyone but Tony laugh.

King T’challa stood on the platform with Shuri and Okoye. Peter walked off the jet wincing at the sunlight, his eyes not used to the light yet. The king directed everyone to a guest suite to relax, one of the women walked over to Peter handing him a change of clothes and a sleeve to go over his metal shoulder. Peter nodded his thanks before going to the nearest bathroom to change, he gasped when he finally saw himself in the mirror. His previously shiny bouncy curls were now flat and lifeless, his face was caved in and bruised. As Peter rushed to get changed he was finally able to see the full expanse of his scars, knicks from knives, a bullet wound in his thigh, incision scars all across his flesh arm, bullet grazes, the scarring that went from his shoulder to the middle of his chest was by far the worst. He didn’t even want to look at his back, he rushed to put in the jeans and short sleeve shirt cringing at texture having gotten used to the rough jumpsuit and kevlar. He stepped out of the bathroom almost salivating at the smell of food, Peter could count on one hand the amount of full meals he had at Hydra. Tony waved him over and handed him a plate of food and a bottle of water, which he immediately chugged. He sat down on the couch next to Buc He started feeling a little uncomfortable so he spoke to Wanda in his head to ask what year it was, she tilted her head in confusion. Steve noticed and asked what he said feeling left out, “He doesn’t know what year it is.” she said, Bucky groaned “Сколько раз они помещали вас в криофриз? (How many times did they put you in cryofreeze?)” Peter looked shocked at the question but answered twice. Bucky just put his head down to take a few deep breaths before explaining to the group that Peter was put into cryogenics and when you’re frozen you have no idea how much time has passed and since he’d been frozen twice he has no idea what year it is. The anger from earlier was back on people’s faces and Peter really wished he knew how to understand them. Tony told Peter it's been almost seven months, Peters mouth opened in surprise that he could actually understand him but that it hadn’t been that long since he got taken. Peter used his powers to speak to Bucky “I don’t know what’s going on. Sometimes I can understand them, sometimes I speak in english but i have no memories of knowing english.” Bucky's eyes widened as he heard Peter's sweet voice in his head to which Peter just giggled, making Bucky blush, he didn’t know how to reply so he just thought his words hoping that’d work, “You do know how to speak and understand english it’s just whatever Hydra did made you forget. I'm so sorry you had to go through that.” Peter let a sad smile on his face and rested his hand on Bucky’s before saying “я просто рад, что я со своей семьей (I’m just glad I’m with my family.)” Bucky genuinely smiled at that he noticed Natashas knowing smirk from across the room so he sent a glare in return. Peter got up to walk over to Tony who was in a discussion with T’challa about what seems to be his metal arm. Peter wondered if he spoke to Tony in his head if he would be able to understand him, with a quick question to Wanda and a confirmation that it should work. He tried speaking to Tony noting it was more difficult than connecting with Wanda or Bucky “Will I get to help design my new arm” he spoke with a laugh. Tony whirled around to see Peter looking at the diagrams of his arm, reaching out to poke his shoulder making sure he got his attention before speaking out loud “Did you just speak inside my head” Peter just tilted his head in confusion. T’challa was looking at the two with fond amusement. Peter waited until Wanda helpfully translated, nodding with a smile before asking Tony to think his replies so he could understand. Tony just looked confused before thinking “So you can understand me like this but not when I speak?” Peter nodded again before speaking “It’s translating your words into russian for me and to english for you.” Tony looked amazed before realizing that he only had these new powers because of hours of torture, a frown was on his face “I‘ll never forgive myself for letting this happen to you Peter. Do you remember how they got you?” he asked brokenly. Peter heaved a sigh before raising his hand to move two chairs under their legs, everyone in the room let out collective noises of surprise. Tony rubbed his temples before hearing Peter speak to him “I was on patrol and I saw an old lady getting robbed and once I knocked out the robber my sense warned me to duck but was too late. They had drugged me and took me in a van to the airport I think, it starts getting a little fuzzy after that. Then I woke up in an isolation cell tied to a hook on the ceiling…” Peter trailed off after that, not wanting to say that after he tried to fight his way out he was brought to a doctors suit and got his arm removed and experimented on.Tony just sat there paleing the longer peter was talking, Peter noticing this went to go sit by a window to get some alone time. The longer he sat there the more anxious he was becoming Hydra had constantly told him how worthless he was and how no one was going to come get him. Somewhere in the room Bruce accidentally dropped his metal food tray, making a loud crash echo throughout the space. 

_ The winter spider had just pulled the trigger on a man tied to a chair watching the blood slowly drip from his wound before his handler ordered him to dispose of the body, he didn't move still frozen after killing someone and lost memories of Uncle Ben flooding his mind. His handler called out “паук!”, whacking him with a baton making him come back to the present with fear open on his face. _

Bucky had been watching Peter since he walked away from Tony, seeing him go over to the window. He began noticing that Peter was shaking and had his arm around his middle.

Bucky got up from his seat and started walking closer, noticing that his eyes were wild and unfocused. He put his arm on Peters shoulder to help him out of the panic attack he was probably having. Peter, still in his flashback felt his spidey sense go off and moved to disarm his attacker grabbing Bucky's arm and using his body to flip him over, putting his knee in Buckys back. The other members of the group moved to help Bucky but before they could Peter seemed to snap out of whatever he was seeing. When Peter’s eyes cleared he saw that he had Bucky’s arm twisted and that the others were in defensive positions. He quickly moved to let him go “I-I’m so sorry Bucky, I don't know what happened.” feeling tears prick his eyes he ran as far away from the people as possible. Everyone moved to run after him but T'challa spoke up saying “Just give him some time, he can't get that far.”. Steve went over to see if Bucky was alright, he nodded saying he was just shaken. Tony walked over to Wanda to see if she could talk Peter into coming back, she nodded and closed her eyes trying to connect with him. Wanda was trying to contact Peter but he had put up his defenses fortunately she was still stronger than his and was able to get in his mind. She was brought back to the flashback Peter was having crying out in pain as he was beaten ruthlessly. Tony moved to help her but Natasha who had moved over stopped him. Wanda tried breaking through the memory “Peter it’s okay! you’re not there anymore.”she comforted, “But I am! Whenever i close my eyes or let my mind wander im there.” Peter answered brokenly. “I know darling” she replied “Does Bucky hate me” Peter whispered “Oh peter, I don't think he could hate you if he wanted to.” she replied “I don't want to hurt anyone else.” Peter said, “Everyone understands honey, that's why we're here, to help get that stuff out of your beautiful mind.” she heard Peter laugh a little bit and let herself smile “Do you want me to send someone to you?”, “Could you come?” he said quietly before showing her where he was. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her “He’s scared of hurting us and us hating him.”she stated to catch everyone up “You looked like you were in pain a while ago what happened.” Tony asked. Wanda paused for a moment wondering if she should tell them “He was having a flashback and I could feel his pain, but that’s all I’m going to share.” she said before standing up and walking in the direction Peter ran off. 

Wanda found him sitting with his knees to his chest with his arm wrapped around them. She sat down next to him silently asking if she could touch him, when he nodded she put her arm around him and drew him into her chest. Peter tensed up before relaxing into her hold before whispering to the empty hallway “Мне страшно возвращаться. Когда меня сажали в крио, я никогда не знал, выходил ли я …(I'm scared to go back under. Whenever they put me in cryo I never knew if I was going to come out…)” She placed a kiss to his hair before replying 

“Это отличается от там. Они все еще пытаются выяснить, сколько времени это займет, но мы все будем здесь, чтобы забрать вас домой, когда вы выйдете.(This is different from there. They’re still trying to figure out how long it’ll take but we’ll all be here ready to take you home whenever you come out.)” Peter let out a breath, “I guess I should go speak to the others before I go under again.” he grumbled. She nodded and helped him up holding his hand as they walked back into the room.

When he walked back into the room he let go of Wanda’s hand to go sit next to Bucky on the couch “Мне очень жаль, я причинил тебе боль ... снова.(I'm so sorry I hurt you… again.)” Peter said gesturing to the bruises around his neck, Bucky looked over at Peter’s sweet face, brown eyes meeting cool grey, “Нет причин для сожаления. Я не виню тебя, я просто хочу перестать усложнять тебе жизнь.(There’s no reason to be sorry. I don't blame you, I just wish I could stop making things harder for you.)” “Моя дорогая, ты не делаешь ничего лучше. Зная, что есть кто-то, кто прошел через то, что у меня есть. (My dear you don’t if anything, you make it better. Just knowing that there's someone out there who's gone through what I have.)” Peter paused before adding, “Как вы справились с желанием вернуться в крио? (How did you deal with willingly going back into cryo?”. Bucky sighed “Я полагаю, что подвергла опасности многих людей, которых я знаю, что, хотя я была в ужасе, это было к лучшему. Ты нервничаешь? (I guess I had endangered so many people I knew that even though i was terrified it was for the better. You nervous?)” Peter nodded “Да Я пытаюсь поговорить со всеми, прежде чем вернуться обратно.(Yeah. I'm trying to speak to everyone before I go back under.)” Bucky nodded with a fond smile, watching Peter stand up and walk over to Bruce. 

Peter sat down across from his uncle, speaking to Bruce through telepathy so he could understand “Hey Bruce, how are you doing after... you know everything?” Bruce just looked up from his book shocked at hearing a voice in his head. Bruce looked at Peter then pointing at his head to which he nodded. “This is so interesting, so am I speaking in russian to you?” Bruce asked excitedly “Yes and I’m speaking russian but my powers are translating it into english.”

“That is amazing! But back to your original question to which I say shouldn't I be asking you that” Bruce said slight amusement slipping into his voice “Probably but when I think about how I’m doing it hasn't ended well. I'm just ready to get this all over with so I can go back to lab days with you and Mr.Stark.” Peter said making Bruce smile. “Us too Pete, us too.” The two talked for a while longer before Peter walked over to where Steve was sitting looking at a file, he took a deep breath before sitting down.

“Whatcha reading” Peter said letting fake amusement into his tone. Steve jumped a little before relaxing, only used to having Wanda be able to do that “OH! I- uh am reading your file… I hope that’s okay...”Steve said awkwardly. “Everyone was gonna find out eventually, though I’m glad it’s you not Mr. Stark currently reading it.” Peter said honestly, Steve laughed before setting his file down on the couch “So you were wiped almost thirty times.” Peter cringed at the memory, “How do you still remember most of us?” Steve asked before rushing to add “If you don’t mind me asking.” Peter paused to consider his question seriously, “I guess I always ended up remembering things by the end of the week after it happened. They didn’t like that hence the reason why it happened so often. My long term memory is fuzzy, I think that’s why I don't remember speaking english or understand most of it.” Steve hummed thoughtfully “Thanks for telling me, son.” Peter nodded then got up to go talk to Natasha who was sitting in a way that a normal person would seem comfortable but he could see the nervous tension throughout her body.

“Почему ты нервничаешь мама паук.(Why are you nervous mama spider?)” he asked crouching down in front of her. She narrows her eyes slightly before sighing “Мне не нравится, что вы можете сказать это сейчас, мне не нравятся вещи, которые я прочитал в вашем файле, мне не нравится думать о том, через что вам пришлось пройти.(I don't like that you can tell that now, I don’t like the things I read in your file, I don't like thinking about what you have had to go through.)” she rested her hand on his thigh letting him feel her elevated heart rate, he put his hand on top of hers.“Мне они тоже не нравятся, но на данный момент у меня нет выбора.(I don’t like them either but I don't really have a choice at this point.)” Peter spoke honestly knowing not to bullshit Natasha, “Готовы ли вы снова пойти под. (Are you ready to go under again?)” she asked “Честно говоря, не совсем, но я готов не быть опасностью для других.(Honestly not really but I'm ready to not be a danger to others)” he said “ребенок паук могу я тебя обнять.(Baby spider, can I hug you?)” Natasha asked, Peter nodded then the two embraced. As they separated she nudged him towards Tony.

Peter walked towards where Tony and T’challa were talking, “Hey Tony, I'm sorry for all the commotion I've caused today.” Peter said before directing his thoughts at T’challa “Sorry for interrupting but can I steal him for a second?” at T’challa’s nod he went back to Tony. The older man only groaned and ran his hands over his face “Underoos, you don’t have to be sorry for anything seriously. How you are doing kid?” he said sounding disgruntled. Peter knew this was coming, “I've been better. I'm nervous to go back in cryo and how hard going back to a normal life is going to be. I'm glad I'm not cold anymore. I-I'm glad i’ll be able to get some time without being tortured.” he said slowly with pain in his voice. Tony moved to rub his hand on Peter’s back, shuddering at the feeling of his spine and the ridges of new scars. “Do you wanna look at the plans for your new arm while we wait for everything to get prepped?” Peter nodded enthusiastically, thankful for the distraction. The two looked over the plans until Shuri walked into the room. 

Peter then walked with Natasha, Bucky and Tony into the room. Peters breath quickened at the sight of the cryo tube, even though it looked a lot nicer than the ones at Hydra. He felt a reassuring metal hand on his back a sent a small smile to Bucky in thanks. He was sitting on a bench while he got an iv, breathing through the memories of Hydra’s experiments. He hesitantly stepped into the chamber holding his hand up to stop them from closing it while he said bye to his family “I guess I’ll see you guys soon?” he spoke to each of them causing them to laugh, “We’ll be here as soon as you wake up buddy” Tony said with a reassuring smile but Peter could see the sadness behind it. “Приятного отдыха малыш паук.(Have a nice rest baby spider.)” Natasha said with a smirk. “Все будет хорошо, моя дорогая.(It’ll be okay, my dear)” Bucky said, his eyes suspiciously wet.

Peter nodded his head and the door closed with a soft click. He let a small smile onto his face knowing that soon he’d no longer be a puppet. A rush of air was heard and he was frozen, the three adults let small tears slip down their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved the first part of this story;) im hoping to turn it into a series.


End file.
